An Unexpected Journey to an Unexpected World
by Nerdy-Without-A-Doubt
Summary: A little twist on the classic "a girl ends up in Middle Earth". This time, the Company ends up in 21st century earth, and the girl is left to transport them back to Middle Earth while at the same time facing her own demons. Even if she does succeed in returning the Company to where they belong, there's also the fact that she refuses to let the Durins fall. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1: Aurora's Perspective

I woke to a sword at my throat. Now, this being the twenty-first century and all, I thought that a little strange. Then, upon seeing the humanoid beastlike owner of the sword and the men clad in furs and fine leathers that were hogtied on my floor, I pieced it together.

…And may have slit a throat.

I don't know how it happened, honest. It's just that one second a bloody Orc is about to cut my head off, and the next his head is gone, and that sword is in my hand.

Oops?

I looked at the men, hurrying to the one I recognized as most likely to throw a fit if not untied quickly.

"How old are you, Child, to know how to use a sword in such a way?" he asked thoughtfully and a bit suspiciously as soon as I untied the gag from his mouth.

I shrugged, moving onto the next man and cutting the ropes around his wrists while the now released one tended to all the gags. "Eight."

"Only eight years? But you- you are but a child, a mere girl nonetheless!" he exclaimed with clear disapproval, growling slightly. "Have your parents no sense?"

I smirked. "Less than you think. Perhaps I should introduce myself? I go by Aurora, do not request a surname or the names of my parents for you shall not receive them."

"Then I am indebted to you, Miss Aurora. I am-"

"Master Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain of Erebor." I looked up from the bindings I had just released the next man from, smiling widely. "I know. I also know that you and your Company have wandered out of your realm somehow, but you can be certain I shall assist you in any way I can."

"How do you know so much of us?"

"Do not hang me for witchcraft, but I simply know. If I were to tell you, you would not believe me and would mostly likely kill me for blasphemy- Hold still, Master Kili! I attempt to cut your bindings, not your throat!"

Thorin chuckled at that. "Listen to her, Kili. The lass shall not harm you. After all, she's just saved us."

"I daresay, you're Bilbo Baggins!" I couldn't help but clap in delight upon releasing the hobbit lastly. "Oh, this is an honor! How are you fairing with this lot? Oh, never mind that though, you must be starved. In fact, all of you must be!"

I walked to the door, offering Bifur my hand with my softest smile. "I can show you all to the dining hall if you'd like. There's nothing to be concerned about."

Much to my delight, Bifur took my hand, his curling around my own much smaller one. He crooned softly at me in what I recognized as Khuzdul, and I responded eagerly in his own tongue.

"Such a pretty thing as you should not be wielding such weapons, Little One," he scolded quietly, reaching for the blade I still held. He took it, smiling softly as I responded with, "In all respect, Master Bifur, I'm not little."

"I have seen bunny rabbits larger than you, Miss Aurora."

"Aurora is fine. No need for such formalities," I beamed up at him, unable to help but grin as I felt his hand gently rest atop my hair.

"Then there is no need for such titles for myself."

"Forgive my interruption but your home… It is quite peculiar," Balin said thoughtfully in standard. "Could you please explain it, Lass?"

"Of course- Oh, Master Kili, don't touch that!" I dove at his feet, catching the fragile vase with a sigh of relief and letting my forehead lull against the floor. "Oh, by all that is good, that was close."

"I am dreadfully sorry for my brother, Miss Aurora," Fili apologized earnestly, taking the vase and gently setting it atop the pedestal. I moved to scramble to my feet, but he did it for me, hauling me up in one swift movement that had me dizzy. He glared at his little brother, scolding, "Apologize, Kili."

"No, no, no," I insisted. "It's alright, really. Just go on into that next room, and I'll get lunch ready… No, not lunch. What time of day is this?"

"You do not know?" Ori piped up softly and with concern. "Do you feel alright?"

I looked up at his voice, nodding slightly. "Yes, yes, perfectly alright. Now what time of day is it?"

"It is evening, Lassie," Bofur answered with a kind smile, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But you must allow us in assisting you. You have done quite enough as it is, Miss, what with saving us and all."

"No, no, it's alright. Just go on in and make yourselves comfortable. Please, however, don't break anything."

"I'll tie Kili up if I have to, Lass."

I scrambled into my kitchen as quickly as I could, closing the large oak door and falling against it with a heavy sigh. I couldn't have one of my episodes, not with them here, but it was already beginning. I scrambled onto the marble countertop, tearing through the mahogany cabinets desperately.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whimpered helplessly, crawling across the counter and searching every nook and cranny. "I just restocked yesterday- Where is it?"

I paused as my mind went completely blank. "What was I looking for?"

"Aurora, are you alright?" a new voice piped up in concern, but I barely felt the pair of arms wrap around me, gently pulling me off the counter. "Come now, Little One, look at me."

I found myself entertained by the soft hand stroking my hair, and I snatched it midair, turning it about in my own much smaller ones.

"Aurora?" the voice whispered. "Aurora, can you hear me?"

Then I heard it. The voice softened, and I finally recognized it as Khuzdul for the entire time. "It is alright, Little Bunny Rabbit."

He continuously stroked my hair, humming softly as I jolted in his arms, finally aware that Bifur was holding me.

"Give her here, Bifur," Oin prodded, and before I could protest, I was being held in his lap, a bowl of some sort of paste being held to my lips.

"Easy, Lass. Easy," he soothed, his large hand rubbing my back gently while the other rested against my forehead before moving to my pulse points. "Are you alright now?"

"I- I couldn't find my medicine," I stammered ashamedly, ducking my head away from him. "I- I didn't want you all to know. It's no big deal. Nothing to worry about-"

I whimpered softly, kicking weakly in protest as I felt myself being lifted up into the air. "No, put me down… I'm fine."

Thorin had me soon sitting on the counter, his arms braced on either side of me so I couldn't escape. "Aurora, I am indebted to you. I will not stand by idly while you are ill. Now what has ailed you?"

"It is nothing," I insisted quietly, trying to crawl under his arms and get off the counter, but he was too strong, and I couldn't make it past.

"Aurora, that was not nothing," he said quietly, moving to cup my face in both of his hands so I couldn't look away. His hold was gentle, but it was also strong enough to ensure I couldn't break away from him. "You were delirious, and if any one of us can you, we will. You are but a child, and there is no need to be ashamed of whatever plagues you."

I bit my tongue, shaking my head slightly. "I-I can't tell you. Please. I can't say yet."

"Thorin, it's the lass's business, not ours," Oin spoke up softly, plucking me out of the other dwarf's hold and setting me on the floor with a light pat on the head. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

I nodded, eyes downcast as a positively terrible feeling spread through my chest. I hated disappointing anyone, and I always felt guilty, like I could have done better or anything. I braced myself for Thorin's steely look, knowing exactly how angry he would be with me for not saying what had happened, but when I felt his hand rest atop my head, stroking my hair lightly, I was surprised. He smiled at me slightly, moving his hand beneath my chin and gently raising it so I met his eyes. "Whenever you are ready, Little One, I am here to listen."

He left with that, and Oin then kneeled down beside me with a kind smile. "Do you suppose you'd allow me to make some more medicine for you? If you gave me the proper ingredients, I'd be more than happy to give you a new supply since it's my understanding you've run out."

I smiled slightly. "If it's not too much trouble, could you?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Lassie. Just tell me what I need to do."

After I gave everything to Oin and explained what I needed, Bifur stayed with me and helped make dinner. I worked all the ovens and electronic devices, explaining to him how everything worked in Khuzdul, while he took to chopping the meat and peeling the potatoes once I showed him how.

"This world is very different from my own," Bifur said quietly, casting me a gentle smile as he handed me the bowl of potatoes to mash.

"It used to be much like yours. I just think our world developed more quickly." I sighed, setting aside the potatoes to season the lamb chops. "Sometimes I wish it hadn't."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Why? Everything is easier now for you all. I could not have even dreamed of this."

"When you do something with ease, you become bored of it," I answered softly as I tried to climb onto the counters to search for the liquor I had stashed in case of an emergency guest in my home. Bifur gently lifted me up, setting me on the countertop with a small smile as I thanked him and continued. "There is no thrill in being able to win without challenge. You prove nothing, and you earn nothing. That is how society is today. In all honesty, I would be thrilled to live in Middle Earth, to earn my keep and work for a living. My life could actually mean something."

I had just grabbed the vodka and wine stashed back there when Bifur said something that made me rethink everything I knew.

"But your life does mean something."

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, I know this isn't realistic, but it's not supposed to be (although Aurora's vocabulary is about what my brother** **and I had been like when we were her age, I kid you not). Anyways, drop a review! I'll take any criticism, but, as I said before, it's not meant to be realistic so please don't review in reference to that. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Thorin's Perspective

*Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective*

* * *

How could such a child have such hardships in her life already? Little Aurora was positively darling in all honesty and so preciously small, that all I desired was to simply hug the poor lass close. She was just a tad taller than my waist and had round features, not plump, that could allow one to easily tell that she did her best to stay well fed. Her rounded face was accented by a rather small nose and a bonny smile along with positively adorable baby blue eyes. Her pale white skin greatly contrasted with her hair, and those black ringlets cascaded over her shoulders in silky waves of obsidian. Her curls bounced with every step she took, and it positively hurt to see such a beautiful child face such hardships.

She simply refused most of our help, and my Company and I sat in her rather magnificent dining hall, pampered with luxurious seats made of the finest wood and with the softest cushions I had ever seen. Despite how different our worlds were, I could not believe this was the house of a mere peasant. There were golden framed portraits lining the walls and a rather magnificent chandelier hanging above the table. The walls of the extremely large room were made of some sort of plaster, and they were the bold color of the sun, while the plush flooring beneath us was a soft beige. I ran my hand along the large table curiously, wondering how even the simplest matter of wood could be so different between worlds. It was glossy in appearance and magnificently smooth to the touch without a single scratch or fault. I looked up, a smile playing on my lips as I saw our tiny hostess exit her cooking chambers holding a large bowl in her arms with Bifur just behind her, an amused smile on his lips as he watched her like she was one of his own.

"Is there anything I may assist you with, Miss Aurora?"

She shook her head, standing on her tiptoes and carefully hefting that large bowl onto the table beside me. "No, no… I've got it. It's no trouble."

The way she said that made me shift restlessly. She sounded too mature for her age, like she had already seen war despite how ridiculous that sounded.

"Aurora, where are your parents? Do they not dine with you?" Dori piped up in concern, bringing her to him and acting like the overprotective fool he was with Ori. He pulled her into his lap, tucking her head beneath his chin. "You poor child; you look cold. Come in close…"

"My parents?" Aurora blanched at that, all color draining from her features, and I thought that perhaps she _had_ seen war. "May we- May we not discuss that?"

"Of course, Little One, I'm sorry if I upset you," Dori apologized earnestly, stroking the hair from her face gently. "I did not mean it."

"I-I know you didn't. It's just- I-" She shook her head in protest, her small hands clutching at her hair. "I can't. I'm sorry, I can't."

I gave Dori a look, hoping he'd catch on, and soon the little child was settled against my chest. I shifted her into my lap, her little legs off to my side. I held her head in my one hand, guiding it close. Still, she struggled. It was not until I began to hum soothing thoughts in her ear that she calmed, and I would not allow her to leave my arms.

"Poor lass," Dori hummed sadly, shifting closer with his plate in his hands. "Come now, Dear, open up."

She buried herself closer to my chest, a fond feeling spreading in my chest as she mumbled into my shoulder, "No, m'fine."

"You must eat, Little One," I scolded gently, using my one hand to tenderly raise her chin so she met my eyes. "It's alright. You're safe here. None of us think any less of you if you need help."

She looked up at me, and I was shocked to find her eyes well up with tears. She whimpered softly, and I positively melted, unable to help but recall how Kili and Fili used to huddle close to me when hurt as well. "Lemme go…"

"Ssh… Hush now, Lassie," I soothed, stroking the tears away from her cheeks tenderly. She was warm to the touch, and I felt my heart absolutely shatter. She was working, preparing food for us, when she was ill? I pat her back lightly, saying, "Dori, I think she's fine now. She's just being put to bed after this."

I shifted her into his lap, unable to help but feel something was missing when she left my arms. I paid it no mind, simply keeping a close eye on her as she was settled into Dori's comforting father-like hold.

"Oh, you poor dear," he crooned once she was fed. "You're burning up."

"But m'cold."

"What you need is a lukewarm bath," Dori decided with a thoughtful hum, poking her nose as a fond smile played on his lips. "Used to always do the trick for Ori. What do you say?"

She shook her head, burying herself even further into his hold. "M'just tired."

"Then I suppose you are all but ready for a nap, eh?" Bofur chuckled fondly, plucking the small girl out of Dori's arms despite her protests of being held once again. "Let's get you all settled…"

"She's so cute!" Kili practically swooned once the two were gone. "Just look at those big eyes!"

"You weren't so fond of 'er an hour ago, Lad," Dwalin snorted in good nature, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very true. You looked like you thought the lass was about to slit your throat."

Kili glared (more like pouted) at me, defending, "You saw the Orc! How was I supposed to assume that she wouldn't do the same to me."

"Yes, yes, that's very true, Lad…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the follows/favorites!** **Feel free to drop a review; I accept any form of criticism, especially any on formatting issues. (Am I spacing this correctly? I am just so confused...) Anyways, thanks again, and, in the case that you have yet to notice, I will be switching POVs between Aurora and Thorin throughout the story. I thank you (yet again) and bid you all adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aurora's Perspective

*Aurora's Perspective*

* * *

I woke on my couch, dozens of blankets wrapped around me to the point where I felt like I was in my own little burrow.

It was heaven, and I hated to leave it.

I carefully crawled out of my little den, yawning softly as I did so. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there; I couldn't even remember what happened after leaving the kitchen with dinner. I padded out of my sitting room, smiling as soon as I saw the pile of dwarves lounging and smoking their pipes in my cigar room (I had that built only to be a tribute- I never used it).

"So it wasn't a dream then," I said fondly, wiping my fist across my eyes in attempt to rub the sleep from them. "Well, perhaps a dream come true."

Oin frowned worriedly at me, prodding me to come to him. "How are you feeling, Lassie?"

"Physically, mentally, or emotionally?" I questioned as he began an examination, sitting me down in front of him. "All three are on the downside, I'm afraid."

He frowned, cupping my chin in his hand as he worked. "Poor lass. At least your fever has eased."

"I hate to rush you, Aurora, especially when you are ill, but I must ask," Thorin interrupted, coming to my side and kneeling so he was eye level with me. "How long will it take, do you suppose, to return us to our world? I do have a schedule to keep."

"Your world…" It dawned on me with a small gasp, and I bolted from my seat. "Four, maybe five, days at the most, but, Mister Baggins, may I borrow you?"

I caught him by the hand, tugging him towards the hall so I could talk to him in private. Once we were alone, Bilbo was coddling me like a mere child, stroking my hair and prodding me to sit in his lap at the bench against the wall in the hallway. I protested the action, scrambling away so I was standing in front of him.

"What is it you need, Dear?"

I giggled as he poked my nose, his smile only growing at my response, but I quickly regained my composure, shaking my head slightly to remember the severity of what was happening. "Master Baggins, at what point are you in your journey?"

"We had just begun our escape of the goblin mountain when we ended up in your world. Why?"

My eyes widened in horror, and I immediately questioned, "Did you find a ring there? Oh please, by all that is good, tell me you haven't put it on."

"Yes, I've found a ring, and I nearly put it on, but I haven't yet. Not yet- Aurora, what is the matter?" Bilbo was holding my shoulders gently, his brows furrowed in concern as I practically sank to my knees in oddly both relief and stress, relief that he hadn't used it, stress that he had it within his possession.

"Aurora, are you alright, Dear? Do you feel ill? Should I fetch Oin?" he asked frantically, gently picking me up underneath my arms so he could set me in his lap facing him. He was about to take my temperature when I stopped him, grabbing his one hand with both of my own, tiny ones.

"Master Baggins, please, I beg of you, give me the ring."

I could see the reluctance in his eyes, and I shuddered inwardly at the thought of what literature in this world had taught me would happen to Bilbo in his own world.

"Master Baggins, please," I begged quietly, all too aware of the tears in my eyes, but I would sooner die than have this tale, this hobbit's tale, end as written. "I know you've no reason to trust me because we've just met, but you must! I can't tell you why, but you can't keep that ring."

He seemed to not believe me even as he moved his hand to stroke my hair in what I must admit was a very soothing action. "Will it make you feel better if I give it to you? Will it soothe your worries?"

I nodded earnestly, his hands holding my cheeks with his thumbs' brushing the tears from my cheeks. I unconsciously nuzzled his palm, allowing myself to delve into the unfamiliar comfort.

"Then take it."

The ring was soon in my hand, and I was somewhat surprised about how willing he was to part with it on my behalf, but that surprise quickly turned ill; that blasted ring seeming to weigh forty more pounds than it should have.

"There. Now that that's settled, why don't we get you something to eat, hmm? I hope you don't mind, but we invaded your pantry a bit." I was soon being picked up into Bilbo's arms, but I couldn't bring myself to protest. He was just so warm and careful and gentle…

I startled awake at a soft pinching of my cheek, finding Fili's smile directed towards me and rather close too. I raised my head wearily, becoming aware that I had had it buried in Bilbo's vest front. My arms were around his neck, his wrapped gently around me as well.

"Hello there, Aurora," Fili greeted kindly. "Are you finally ready for supper?"

"I can eat while working," I mumbled, dragging a fist across my eyes to hopefully wipe the tiredness from them. I carefully scrambled out of Bilbo's lap, feeling his hand on my back as extra support.

"Working?"

I smiled at Fili, tugging an empty plate from the table towards me so I could grab some breakfast. "I've got to get you lot back where you came from, and transporting a pile of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard while bending the very delicate fabric of the universe can take some time, you know. Speaking of wizards, where is Master Gandalf? I don't believe I've seen or spoken to him at all since our first meeting-"

"I am right here, my dear girl."

I looked up, sighing in frustration as I realized that while the dwarves had taken on the size of normal men, Gandalf was still excruciatingly tall. He leaned heavily on his staff, looking at me curiously. "May I speak with you in privacy?"

"But I was just going to-" Catching his serious expression, I whimpered quietly in protest as I put my plate back on my table. "And I was so looking to Bombur's cooking too."

"I'll prepare you a plate, alright, Lass?" Bombur piped up with a kind smile, patting my head lightly as he took my plate. "It'll be ready by the time you get back."

I beamed at him, tackling his leg in a hug before scrambling off after Gandalf.

"I suppose you know more about this quest than even I do," Gandalf hummed thoughtfully once we were settled in the library. Silently cursing myself for not hiding my books by J.R.R. Tolkien in the chest in my room, I nodded.

"Then I suppose you know whether or not it will be a success, and by this book, I would say it was a mixture of both."

"I do not know about you, Gandalf, but I believe such knowledge would be rather dangerous for anyone, even a wizard. Also, didn't your mother ever teach you it was impolite to search through your host's home?" I answered simply, giving him a pointed look that made him chuckle momentarily before turning serious again.

"Then you must know that, despite how the events turn, not everyone will survive again. We continue the quest anyways."

I froze at his words, and I felt my heart pound against my chest in horror. "You will drag these dwarves to their doom, and you already know what will happen? How could you?!"

"Aurora, Child, you must understand that these events would have occurred even if I had not interfered with them-"

"Well, now I'm interfering!" My voice came out harsher than I had thought possible for my age. "I will not let them die. Fate can be changed; this realm is proof of that. Now three are to die in that final battle, but, by my life I swear it, the dwarves will not be any of those three!"

"How can you guarantee that their fates will be changed? This is not some game for children, and you, Aurora, are nothing but a child."

Gandalf was looming over me, seeming excruciatingly intimidating by the way the lights seemed to darken and his eyes seemed to flare, but I stood my ground, glaring up at him with my arms across my chest. I whirled away from him, moving to the door and putting my hand on the knob.

"I would rather take their place than have them die, and if it comes to it, that is exactly what will happen."

"Why are you so willing to die for them? You hardly know these dwarves, yet you already swear your allegiance to them. Why?" His voice had become more forceful, and he was gripping my shoulders in his large hands, and he almost seemed to be demanding an answer, an answer I wasn't willing to give. Without another word, I tore myself away from him and bolted down the hall, running into Dwalin in the process.

"Easy there, Lassie," he soothed, and I didn't protest as he picked me up into his arms. Well, arm. All he needed was one meaty hand to keep me settled against his chest. "Come on now. Let's go eat, eh?"


	4. Chapter 4: Aurora's Perspective

**Aurora's Perspective**

* * *

As soon as I had wolfed down breakfast, I left the dwarves in order to get to work. "If you value your sanity, I wouldn't recommend following me down here! Actually, Master Thorin, I think you'd appreciate to know what I was doing."

With that, I padded down the stairs to the basement, tugging a large box of steel and tools behind me. Thorin simply smiled at me and took the box from me with one arm while scooping me up into his other arm in one motion.

"Why am I so small?" I grumbled in protest beneath my breath, looking pointedly at the dwarf who was simply chuckling softly at my expense.

"Miss Aurora, I cannot answer that, but I do know that I will use your small size to our advantage; carrying you and being able to dote on you has lightened the spirits of many in my company, and I am no exception."

"Now," he said suddenly, not giving me much time to process what he had just said, "do you wish to explain to me what you intend on doing, or did you merely bring me down here as a form of transport?"

"Well, I do need some brawn…" I admitted sheepishly, tugging that box across the floor. "There are a few more boxes this size upstairs. If you would…?"

He simply ruffled my hair, giving the call, "You needn't ask," as he ran up those stairs again.

I was nearly done constructing the main frame of my little project when he came back down with the last box, his eyes bugging at the sight of the gigantic Omega-shaped arch.

"How did you-?"

"How did I just manage to create one of the most wondrous, physics-defying creations your dwarf eyes have ever seen, along with the rest of mankind in this realm?" I grinned at him, picking a drill out of the box he was holding and scrambling back over to my creation and applying the correct drill-bit before drilling in the last screw. I put my hands behind my back, bouncing on my heels in excitement. "Rather easily, actually."

"What- What is all this?"

"Well, by what I can figure, you were transported to my world by a ripple in the space time continuum due to the increased use of magic at that place-" I ceased my frantic rambling at a finger to my lips, and I raised my gaze to find Thorin smirking lightly.

"Forget I asked. Perhaps you should just tell me what I need to do?"

"You've worked in forges, correct?"

He gave me a skeptical look and nodded. "Yes, my nephews have as well."

"In that case, they might be able to help me too!" I jogged over to my table in the corner, grabbing the blueprints I had developed before I created the structure. I laid out the blueprints, carefully instructing what I needed done with each piece of metal and finishing with, "Do you see this crescent moon shape? Each piece has to be that exact shape and cannot have a single flaw."

"Do you doubt Dwarven craftsmanship?"

"Never would I dream of it, Sir!" I grinned up at him, unable to help the giggle that escaped as he ruffled my hair. "I actually have a forge in the next room over- I use it for some of my projects, but since I'm so small I had to develop something else to do it for me… Oh, I need to dismantle those! I'll be back in a minute!"

I looked about in my forge, giving a sigh as I began tearing out everything electronic about it.

"Madame."

I turned around, finding my robot butler. He was the first thing I had ever built and looked more like that robot from "Lost in Space" more than anything if I'm going to be honest. "Hi, Robby! Activate Forge Shutdown Number 42, and, once this is finished, please go into Sleep Mode Number 13."

"As you wish, Madame."

I walked back into my main workroom, squealing in surprise as I was swooped up into a pair of arms once I had closed the door behind me.

"You're a brilliant little thing, aren't you?"

"Master Fili, really!"

"Positively adorable," Kili added, reaching in a hand to tickle my ribs and forcing me to clap a hand over my mouth to stifle even more giggles. "Come on now, Aurora. What's the matter? Is a little giggle too much to ask for?"

I ended up squealing in delight, but I couldn't help it. Fili and Kili had both launched an attack on me, and I scrambled behind Thorin anxiously, only to be plucked out from between his legs by the dark haired brother again.

"Master- Master Thorin? Please!"

He merely smiled down at me, chuckling softly. "Alright, Fili, Kili, I do believe that is enough."

I scrambled away from the bothers and hid behind Thorin's leg again, just trying to catch my breath again.

That's when I could feel it happening. My mind was going foggy again, and I could feel myself sitting down dizzily, holding my head in my hands and whimpering softly.

"Aurora, Lass, are you alright?"

"Need… M-Master Oin…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this, but reviews would be appreciated. All criticism's good criticism is what I always say! (Although a lack of swearing would be appreciated :P)** **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thorin's Perspective

*Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective*

* * *

She had taken that naive look from when we had found her during that one episode the day before. Her eyes were wide when she looked up at me, and, although it was somewhat precious the way she began to toy with my hand and settle contently against my chest, it was disconcerting to have Aurora, that brilliant little girl, reduced to a seemingly mindless infant.

"Easy, Lass, easy," I murmured, shushing her gently as I eased her up into my arms. "Kili, Fili, fetch Oin."

"Mahal, did we do this, Uncle?"

"No, Fili."

"Are- Are you sure?"

I looked up at Kili's shaking voice and gave his arm a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "Aurora had one of these episodes earlier; they appear to happen randomly without any form of warning. Now go get Oin, Lads. She needs the medicine he was preparing."

Once the boys were gone, I was left to caring for the little girl in my arms, cradling her unnaturally small form close to my chest and humming nonsensical, soothing thoughts in her ear as I had whenever my nephews were ill.

She smiled up at me, and I took the opportunity to memorize what her true smile looked like, not that fake one she would occasionally allow. It was a beautiful smile, and I swore to myself that I would find out what had caused that brilliant little lass to turn into that formal girl who had seen far too many hardships for her young life. Mahal, she was only eight, nothing more than a child, and she had cleaned off the head of an Orc. No child should be forced into that.

"Aurora, you need to stop your squirming now, Lassie," I tried to soothe, pressing a calm hand to her chest as she tried to escape my lap upon Oin's presence. At the mere sight of the medicine in our healer's hands, Aurora had begun to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want it!"

"Aurora, Lass, it will make you feel better," I tried to soothe, cupping her cheek in my palm and brushing away her tears with my thumb. "There's nothing to fear."

"Don't- Don't want it."

"If you take it, I'll see to it that you get something very special, Lass," I offered, internally kicking myself over that pathetic lie, but it seemed to do the trick. She sat still, letting Oin spoon feed her.

It wasn't long before our Aurora was with us again, blinking and staring up at me with confusion. Then she practically crumbled, whimpering, "It happened again, didn't it? With the others in the room too?"

"I'm afraid so, Lass. What do you remember?"

"I-" She shook her head, and I helped her out of my lap, sharing a concerned look with Oin as she immediately took to work yet again. "I was showing you the blueprints, I think."

"Aurora, perhaps you should rest-?"

"Rest? No, no. Far too much work for that," was all she muttered, dismissing it with a wave. She tucked something (a pencil, I think she called it) behind her ear, holding up another sheet of blue parchment to the light. "After all, I am not certain if I can send you back at the exact moment from which you came, or even the very same place. I need to get you back to Middle Earth as quickly as possible so you can reach Erebor by Durin's Day."

"How do you know-?"

She cast me a tired smile. "I'm sorry, Sir, but it's for the same reason I know who you are. Questioning it will only bring more confusion for you, I'm afraid."

She cleared her throat, an honestly adorable sound coming from such a small child, and said, "Well, anyways, I've set the forge up in the other room, and I think I've explained everything properly. If you need my assistance for anything, show no hesitance in giving me a call."

With that, she headed back to that structure she had single-handedly created and began fiddling with some unknown forms of technology. They looked like rope but thinner and more refined. She had mentioned the name before… Wire, perhaps?

"I'd protest it, but I'm afraid she's right," I whispered to Oin upon seeing his upset look. He was still watching Little Aurora, his expression pained as he watched her go about business. "Fetch Kili and Fili. I'll have one of them help Aurora and watch over her in case she injures herself further."

He stilled seemed hesitant to leave, but I merely placed a hand on his shoulder, and his resolve seemed to weaken.

"I'll leave this with you then," Oin eventually relented, setting the bowl of medicine down atop a stool. "If she needs it-"

"I know." I cast Aurora a sad look, my heart clenching uncomfortably at the sight of her hissing in pain, rubbing her hand painfully and complaining about a 'live circuit' of some sort. "I won't let her hurt herself, Oin. Any further, I mean."

It wasn't long before the dear lass was being kept company by my youngest nephew and being occupied by explaining quite literally _everything_ to Kili. I overheard some snippets of conversations between the two, and it brought a smile to my lips that I shared with my heir as we worked.

"Aurora, what are you doing?"

"Attempting to reverse a current of electricity through this arc you see before you. I am hoping that I may be able to cause enough atomically disastrous chaos that, with the help of Gandalf's magic, I can reverse the process that brought you lot here. Thus, this arc had to be wide enough to fit thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard."

"Ah… What's electricity?"

I heard Fili snicker at the mere tone of his brother's voice, but I gave him an amused look, asking, "Do you know what it is?"

He blushed in embarrassment at that, and I couldn't help but chuckle in response, still attempting to overhear more of their conversations over the obnoxious noise of the forge.

"Electricity… Well, that's tough to describe. Do you know what energy is?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Electricity is a form of energy, you see, and it results from these charged particles called electrons and protons. Basically, these electrons and protons are everywhere, but you can't see them. They have charges, though, and if manipulated in the right way, you can use that energy to do anything. Like these lights above you? Electricity."

"…Alright."

"You didn't understand a word, did you? Well, my very shoddy description probably didn't help either."

"No, but that's okay. It's just enjoyable to listen to your voice use such big words. Really though, have you ever just taken a break and been a kid? You shouldn't have had to grow up so fast."

I set down my hammer with interest, moving to the door and pressing my ear against it to ensure that I didn't miss a word.

"I- I had to grow up fast, Master Kili. If I hadn't, I would have been dead four years ago."

"By Mahal, it's alright; I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's- It's alright. I just want to tell someone, but I can't! Every time I try, I just- I feel like I'm choking, and I just can't! All of this- It's why I'm not right, why I'm not normal!" I heard crying, and I was about to go out there just to hold her, but Fili put a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head in warning.

"Please don't cry, Aurora. It's alright. I understand; I promise. I understand, and you don't have to say anymore. It's alright …" There was silence for a few minutes besides the return of Fili's hammer against a piece of metal, but then Kili spoke again.

"You know, I used to feel the exact same way."

"R-Really?"

His tone was a bit lighter, and I could practically see his smile directed at Aurora. "Really. When I was little, other dwarflings and their families would get mad at me for not being all proper like I was supposed to be as a prince. I had a lot of problems with what they said, and they never seemed to go away until one day I stood up and faced my problem head on."

"All you had was a couple of dwarflings. I have literally everyone that's ever known me in this realm…"

"Just stand up to what they say. Once you accept that what they say isn't true, everything is so much easier. I promise."

Aurora was finally opening up, something I had prayed she would do. She had become an honorary member of our company, and I hated seeing her hurt in such a way and not being able to help her. We were all ready to listen; if she'd let us, we'd be more than happy to assist her.

If only she'd let us.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do hate to sound rude, and I don't mean to come off needy, but a review would be absolutely lovely. I would just like to know your opinions on the story, and I will gratefully accept criticism (although a lack of profanity would be preferred). In reality, I suppose I would just like to ensure I am doing something right with this story. Once again, I am so sorry if I come off rude! I just wish to know if people truly like this or have any recommendations.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Aurora's Perspective

**Your reviews meant the world, and thank you so much for the criticism! I'll try to make Thorin a little more OC (I know I've been spectacularly failing at that.), but I can't make any promises although I'll try my best. Once again, thank you all for the reviews! They mean the world! :) **

* * *

***Aurora's Perspective***

* * *

"Kili, can I borrow you?"

After that little talking session, I must admit that I felt significantly better than before, and I couldn't help but laugh when Kili swooped me up into his arms with a flourish and a grin, asking, "Yes, milady?"

"I can't reach the tool on that shelf," I mumbled sheepishly, pointing to a pair of wire cutters.

"Have no fear!" I giggled again when he set me down and puffed out his chest, making his voice low and full of bravado. Giving me the cutters, he tickled my ribs lightly, cooing when I laughed. "See? That's the spirit."

"You know," I started, snapping a wire apart to give me a chance to redo the faulty connection, "by the way this is going, I may have this ready by tomorrow night. Especially by the way your uncle and brother are crafting these pieces. Utterly perfect!"

"We are quite skilled you know, Miss."

I looked up with a grin at Fili's voice, clapping my hands in delight as I saw him and Thorin holding the rest of the bars. I looked at the small family, bouncing on my heels in excitement. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I cannot express my gratitude to you, my lieges!"

"Enough with the titles," Kili scolded, ruffling my hair despite my protest. "It's just Kili to you."

"Same for me," Fili added, setting the curved bars of metal down in a pile before coming to pick me up, once again in spite of my protests.

"Aye. And same for me."

I grinned even more widely at Thorin's voice, unable to help the laugh he elicited from me by gently pinching my nose.

"Now I do hate to interrupt this, but I do believe it's somebody's bedtime…"

We all looked towards the stairs at Bilbo's words, finding the hobbit standing at the foot of the stairwell with his arms crossed against his chest and foot tapping in the classic picture of a scolding parent.

"What?" I asked ridiculously, moving back to my work area lined with tables and plans. "I have work to do! This isn't going to do itself!"

"You are just a little girl and need your rest. Even the company's asleep."

"But I'm not even tired!" I was aware that I was whining, but as I clambered up my stool to look at my blueprints yet again atop my desk, I realized I didn't care.

"Nonsense. You are exhausted, and we can all see it."

"Master Baggins is right, Aurora. You can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'll sleep down here," was my only response to Thorin, yawning into my sleeve as I dragged my pencil across the paper to scribble down equations in order to determine how much power I would need. "Let's see… I need to account for the height and weight of each member including the their equipment and weapons… Now I just give an extra hundred pounds just to be safe… Kili?"

"Yes, Aurora?"

"Scratch what I said about this being done tomorrow night. I need to go buy a generator to create enough power for this to work," I sighed, dragging a fist across my eyes in what I hate to admit was exhaustion. "And buying that involves socializing with other human beings."

I buried my face in my arms, trying not to let all of my despair show as I mumbled, "Lovely."

"One of us could accompany you if you like-"

"I'm sorry, Master Baggins, but that just won't do. If you lot could attack my chandelier, thinking it to be some monstrosity, I cannot even imagine how you will respond to leaving my home and facing the technological advancements out there."

I shook my head after that, aware of an increasing drowsiness filling my body even as I blindly moved back to my blueprints, tiredness clouding my vision even as I did that. I felt two hands grab me by my waist even as I voiced my tired protest, but I soon found myself being held to someone's chest, my head resting against their shoulder as they tucked me in close. I thought I was doing well against that figurative battle between sleep and myself, but then whoever was holding me began humming, and I was fighting a lost cause. Within minutes, I was drifting.


	7. Chapter 7: Aurora's Perspective

**Since the last chapter was rather short and just a filler, I decided to update the next chapter I had prepared. I hope you enjoy! Also, if there's anything you'd like to question or comment on, feel free to drop a review!**

* * *

***Aurora's Perspective***

* * *

I hate people.

Now I know that sounds harsh, but that is nothing more than the truth. Besides, it's not like I said I loathed them.

Actually, I do, but my experiences warrant that kind of opinion.

As soon I stepped a foot outside of my home, I was bombarded by the stench of society, and I do mean that literally. Outside of my honestly quite luxurious home were the remnants of graffiti cans, food wrappers, and, in reality, anything that hadn't decomposed over the past four years.

I turned around, kicking away some random garbage with a depressing sigh and looking up at the place I had come to call home. If I squinted, I could still see the bright colors that used to make my childhood worth it.

My home was once a three story mansion, as crafted by my great-grandfather according to family history. It used to have a fine cream coloring and large ionic columns painted white to accent the fine fixtures, and that beauty was nothing in comparison to the interior. There were high ceilings, plush furniture, game rooms, cigar rooms, (let's not forget about the forge) along with a pool house, six bedrooms, and even a built in greenhouse! There was quite literally everything! …But now? Now my home was a dirty grey color, the yard equally as dark and dank. The only rooms inside that weren't rotting and covered in cobwebs were the ones I still used. If I could have, I would've made sure everything remained in tip-top shape, but with my history no one would work for me. _My history…_

I blinked away tears, refusing to allow myself to delve into those memories and instead just moved to the front gate. My hand hovered over the lock. I hadn't been out of my home in nearly four years. What would people think of me now if they didn't approve of my four year-old self?

"Well, Aurora, now or never."

I thought that exiting my home was the least of my problems, that facing the outside world would have been the hardest point.

I have never been more wrong.

I walked to my destination, but the second I entered the Deluxe Hardware (think of a Home Depot but larger), there was stone-cold silence. I tried to ignore it, just trying to move on. After a bit of searching through those aisles and finally finding the correct generator, I became aware of a big dilemma: the box was as tall as I was and weighed considerably more than I did.

"Excuse me, Sir."

The man I ended up speaking to was in his mid-fifties, with greasy black hair, a thin mustache, and seemed to be nearly as tall as he was wide. I disliked him immediately, but he was the only choice I had since everyone else decided to simply shun me before I said a word.

"Whaddya want, Brat?"

I sighed, placing my hands behind my back as I usually did when speaking to others. "I would like your most powerful generator. I believe the one with highest power output is the Rheem GEN 30WL?"

"So what if it is?"

"Sir, I do not mean to cause trouble," I tried to reason, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "I merely wish to purchase the said generator and have it delivered to my home."

"I can get ya the generator, but I can't get it delivered."

"And why not?"

"Because you're a selfish little know-it-all that needs to be taught a lesson. Good enough reason?"

"You know what? Fine. Your loss."

I turned away from the man, moving to the middle of the aisles and procuring a wad of cash from my back pocket. I waved it in the air, shouting, "Five hundred dollars to the person who is kind enough to help me carry this generator to the checkout area and then to the parking lot once I'm ready. Now who wants the cash?"

Only one person came to my aid, a man who had to have been new to town because he actually made eye contact with me before grabbing the cash and the box containing the generator.

"If you wait at checkout, I'll be with you in a moment."

Before long, I was dragging a small basket filled with motors, wheels, and chassis along with the basic automotive parts required to build a small scooter with the power of a real car.

I simply handed the cashier a few hundred dollars, not even waiting for the change, and proceeded to drag my large basket outside of the store.

"Where do you want this stupid thing?"

"Just set it gently over there-" I watched as the man helping me dropped my generator without a care beside me in the middle of the parking lot, making me flinch instinctively. "Thank you?"

When he left without another word, I gave a sigh of relief upon being alone. That was why I hated people, well, at least the people I had ever come in contact with.

_Dwarves = Good. _

_Humans = Bad._

In that parking lot, I rummaged through the parts I had bought, ignoring the generator for a few moments as I got to work. Eventually, by the time the sun was high in the sky, and it was noon (I had started at seven in the morning.), I was finally finished, and my creation was complete.

I had built the scooter mentioned previously and had even created a small dock on the rear of my shoddy creation for the generator to fit. With a very elaborate system of pulleys I had also made, I managed to hoist the generator onto the back of said scooter, clapping in delight when it was at long last complete. "Finally!"

That's when the first rock hit me. I was confused at first, thinking that perhaps a car had just run over something to cause the rock to be sent into the air, but when another one hit me square in the face, I knew I was wrong.

"Oh, look. It's that little know-it-all brat from down the hill. Whatcha got there?"

I turned around in horror, only to find myself faced by a thirteen year-old boy and his posse of sorts. They all had rocks in their hands, and something told me they weren't going to the pond to skip stones.

"L-Listen, please, I didn't do anything," I started to beg, all too familiar with what was about to happen. I began to back up slowly, looking up at the massive forms that seemed to blot out the sun in comparison to myself. "Just- Just give me a couple seconds, and I'll go. You can even keep the pulleys!"

"We don't want the pulleys, Stupid. We want blood."

"Y-You're just kids!" I tried to reason, holding my hands out in front of myself as I made my way closer to my little motor-scooter. "I- I have money! Enough to buy you video games to last you a lifetime!"

I let out a yelp as they all raised their arms in union with their leader, and I braced my arms in front of my face, curling up on the ground as the rocks just kept coming and coming until it felt like their was no end.

_Freak._

I covered my head with my arms, begging for it to stop.

_Worthless._

I shakily stood, clambering onto my scooter blindly as I made my rather pathetic

flee for my life with the gang still chasing me and hurtling insults.

_Murderer._

I don't even remember making it home.


	8. Chapter 8: Thorin's Perspective

*Thorin Oakenshield's Perspective*

* * *

"Mahal, where is that lass?"

My entire company had become stir crazy without our little companion, and when the sun began to set without any sign of her, I began to fear the worse.

"Something must have happened to her," Bilbo started, but Nori cut him off with a growl.

"You don't think we know that? One of us should have gone with her!"

"You heard her this morning before we left," Ori added more quietly. "She said we weren't to follow her for our own safety."

"But we could have-"

"Nori, you know as well as I that we would have been lost out there. In truth, we are lost even in her home. If it were not for the fireplace within the next room, we would not even be dining," I cut in sternly, having had enough with the bickering. "Only once the sun has completely set will we look for her, and if then, only few shall-"

"Thorin, you'd best be quiet now."

"Why do you interrupt me, Dwalin?"

I became aware of all the dwarves staring at something behind me in horror, but before I could even turn, I knew why. I heard the soft snivels that came with the front door being closed. I heard the soft shuffles of feet and the thud that came with someone collapsing.

I whirled around in alarm, my heart absolutely stopping. Aurora was writhing on the ground, blood soaking into the floor beneath her as she whimpered and mumbled some nonsense about a generator. She was drenched in water and what appeared to be her own blood, and, as I ran to the child's side, I ordered for someone to close to the door and lay blankets down on the couch for Aurora. She was shaking and delirious, body kicking and squirming blindly when I tried to pick her up.

"Mahal, how could someone do this to a child?" I cursed beneath my breath, my hands moving to gently cup the lass's face despite the cuts. I leaned over her small form, trying to gently force her eyes open. "Aurora? Aurora, Lass, open your eyes. It is only I."

"The generator- Gotta get it out of the rain."

"Aurora, it can wait. You need to calm down," I soothed, keeping my voice soft in a hope she'd relax as I became aware of Oin at my side trying to ascertain her injuries. Whispering to my nephews to bring what had our companion so worried inside, I turned back to the crying child squirming anxiously in my gentle hold. "Open your eyes, Lass. We shan't hurt you."

"No more! Please, no more!"

She darted away from me before I cold grab her, and I found myself (along with Dori) chasing the terrified child down the halls. She ended up burying herself deep into a sort of wardrobe, but I growled upon finding it locked from the inside.

"Aurora, Lass, you're safe. Can't you see that?" I asked, pressing my hands against the doors to the armoire in my way of trying to get as close to her as possible. I wanted her to know we were there for her, and that she didn't have to go through anything alone. "We shan't harm you, Lass. It is the very last thing we wish to do."

"Aurora, Dear, you are just going to hurt yourself," Dori said more gently, placing a hand on the knob. "Just unlock the door, and we can get help you become all better."

"M-Mistress never let me get help, why would you?"

I froze at her words, realizing with horror what had been the root cause of all her problems.

"Aurora, did your mother hurt you?" Dori asked with even more concern than before, pressing one hand to his mouth in horror even as he asked this.

"And- And Master. They- They made me this way. They broke me."

She called her parents Master and Mistress? Oh, Mahal, save us, I was never going to let go of that girl when she came out.

"You poor darling," Dori choked out, kneeling on the ground slowly. "Aurora, just let it all out. You don't have to keep it in anymore."

"I- I was a slave, but I ended it. I- I grabbed Master's knife one night when he- when he was drunk. He- He came at me, and then Mistress did, and I didn't mean to but I- I killed them… I was only four!" Her sobs became more distinct, and I tried to force the door again, but the damned wardrobe just wouldn't budge. "I inherited- I inherited all of this from them and so much more. 'Cause- 'Cause of them, I have those episodes. Mistress- she pushed me down a flight of stairs when I was only two. I split my skull in three places, but no one believed that they did it to me! The town- The town hates me now, and you're going to just be the same!"

"Lass, we believe you," I whispered, leaning forwards until my forehead rested against the door of the wardrobe while my other hand remained on the handle. "And I swear to Mahal that we will never hate you. We could not do this to you, nor could we even dream of it. Aurora, please, just open the door, Lass. You are not alone any longer."

It took a great amount of coaxing from us both, but Dori and I managed to convince the frightened child to come out, where she was instantly cradled close by my companion.

"She's unconscious, Thorin," Dori informed worriedly as we headed back to the main rooms in order to have Aurora treated. "Should I try and wake her?"

I shook my head gravely, casting the absurdly small child a pitiful glance. "I am afraid that unconsciousness is best for Aurora's case now. At the least, this way she can't feel the pain of Oin's treatments."

"Mahal save us, she's just so _young_! Do you think she'll be alright, Thorin? I do hope so."

"I do not know, Dori," I answered truthfully, trying to push down the swell of emotion that rose into my voice. I dropped to a whisper and shook my head. "I just don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note! To my new followers, I hope you enjoy my writing, and I shall warn you ahead of time that this is not to be realistic. If you've any questions, feel free to DM me or drop a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Aurora's Perspective

**Just a little filler chapter... Enjoy!**

*Aurora's Perspective*

* * *

I woke in tears. I had never been so open with my feelings before, and to say it made a difference was an understatement.

Despite the recent attack of nightmares, I was healing rather nicely and was able to enjoy the presence of the Company more fully, especially with the Durin line. Thorin would simply hold me close as he knew I preferred, letting me nuzzle the furs of his coat as he attempted to soothe me back to sleep with soft words.

Kili and Fili, on the other hand, would abruptly just pick me up into their arms no matter what was happening, merely holding me close and proceeding to fuss over every little thing I did.

The Ri family were just as over protective. Dori would hold me in his lap and attempt to smother me in care while Nori growled at anyone who came too close and Ori ensured that I was kept warm with the gloves he had begun knitting.

The Urs were also quite protective. Bifur would coddle me while Bofur told jokes and Bombur taught me some of his recipes while I taught him mine.

Dwalin and Balin were particularly acting as mother hens, and if I ever broke down into tears or became uncomfortable, Dwalin would growl and swipe me up into his arms while Balin soothed me with old songs and kind words.

Lastly, Gloin and Oin made sure that I was carried everywhere I needed to go. They would not allow me to walk or even stand on my own, both insisting that I needed my rest. Gloin would murmur soft remarks about my reminding him of Gimli back home while Oin would compare me to Kili and Fili when they were young.

In other words, the dwarves were extremely overprotective, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. They were just so warm and inviting, and Master Baggins was just so nice and huggable…

Gandalf, on the other hand, I only pushed away, refusing his care. The fact that he could be so accepting of the Durins' deaths just pained me too much, and I took it personally because they treated me like kin.

"Lass, did you have another night terror?"

I nodded even as I attempted to wipe away my tears, mumbling apologies nonstop while I found myself being eased into Bofur's lap.

"There's no need for apologies, Lassie," he scolded gently, tucking my head beneath his chin as he spoke. "Ya poor thing… Would ye like to talk about it?"

"I- I don't want you to leave."

"Lass, no, we're right here, and we're not going anywhere."

"That's not what I mean. I-" I swallowed thickly, unable to help but be ashamed at how selfish I was. "I can't help but not want you to go on the quest. I'm- I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't- I don't wanna be alone again."

"Oh, Lass…"

Bofur clutched me just a little closer at that, nuzzling my hair in a way that I couldn't protest.

"Mahal, Aurora, I honestly hadn't thought of that, but I can promise you we don't want to leave either-"

"But you must," I finished sadly, burying my face into his coat as he began rocking us both. "I don't mean to be selfish. M'sorry."

"No, no, no, ye're not being selfish, Lass. Oh, by Mahal, there is no good way out of this is there? If we stay, Erebor is lost forever. If we go, you will be alone. If ya come with us, you could get killed or worse…"

"I wanna go with you though." I found myself whimpering, trying desperately not to let anymore tears fall. "I don't care about the risk. Please, I want to come. There's nothing for me here, and I can easily make-"

"No."

The voice wasn't Bofur's and I was so startled that I nearly fell out of his lap, only to be caught by his protective arms.

"But- But Master Thorin-"

"Aurora," his voice was soft despite the clear tone that allowed no nonsense. "You are far too young, far too valuable, to come with us on this quest. I could not ask you, a mere child, to leave the safety of your home and endure the pain and hardships that we face. Lass, you must understand that this is for your own protection. Mahal knows that we will all miss you, but we will be able to rest easily with the knowledge that you are safe."

I nodded sadly, forcing my way out of Bofur's lap as I moved to head back down into the cellar. With an hour, I could send them back, just as they wanted, and I would never see them again.

"I understand. I'll get to work then."

Kili and Fili helped me upon my request because all I needed was to connect the generator to the mainframe and get a hold of Gandalf's staff to activate my creation. At my request, the wizard cast a small spell to create an orb of light that I contained in a small glass case connected to the main generator. Everything was going perfectly, and, with any luck, I could tear a hole in the space time continuum and still have time for lunch. I couldn't do it though, and I dragged out the process for another evening just so I could be with them longer.

It was the next day when I was I faced with the end, all thirteen dwarves receiving a long hug goodbye along with Bilbo.

I stood by the main control panel, my hand hovering over the activation switch. With a simple pull, they'd be gone. Those thirteen dwarves, the hobbit, and the wizard would return to Middle Earth and I'd never see them again.

"Before you go, can I- can I say something?" I asked rather shyly, and, at their immediate assurance that I could speak, I scrambled away from the control panel to stand in front of the Company who all were beneath that arch in my creation.

"The first day or so when you came here, Mister Gandalf asked me something," I murmured, all too aware that all eyes were on me and silence had completely fallen as I spoke. I met the wizard's eyes, trying to show him I was sorry for how I ignored him, and I relaxed slightly at finding his smile. "He- He asked why I cared so much about all of you and why I was so willing to help."

I dug the toe of my shoe into the ground, refusing to meet the Company's eyes. "I- I just felt an obligation to, in all honesty. There you were with a family but no home, and there I was with a home and no family."

I looked up finally, smiling as tears filled eyes. "But you lot changed that. You made me feel like I mattered, like I- like I was important, and you made all those mean words and memories from my past just disappear. I- I love you all. I know it's far too late to say it, but I love you all more than I thought possible. I was getting selfish, thinking of you as my Company, not Mister Thorin's. You were my dwarves, my hobbit, my… my wizard. You- You were my first family, and I didn't want to let you go, but I knew I had to because you had a quest, a quest far more important than just me-"

I was cut off mid-speech by a wall of dwarf slamming into me, and I was hefted into somebody's arms, being clutched close as the rest of the Company surrounded me.

"Nothing is more important than you!"

"How could you think that we'd leave without a second thought?"

"We love you lass!"

"Only your dwarves!"

"We're all yours!"

"I take back everything I've said about your coming with us," I heard the dwarf holding me whisper, and I soon found my forehead pressed against Thorin's, his voice soft and gentle as he spoke. "If you desire it, you may join, but I still cannot stress enough the danger and hardships you'd be forced to endure…"

"I wanna come," I assured quickly, a wide smile on my face as I threw my arms around his neck and tightened them in a hug. "Please, I want to come."

He pulled back slightly, setting me down with a smile. "Then you'd best get ready, Little One."

I scampered off with a squeal of honest delight, Kili at my heels as I darted up the stairs.

"Grab all the food that you recognize and stick it in here!" I tossed Kili a small sack, grinning like the insane as I darted about the place, grabbing anything the Company could possibly use which consisted of mostly food and any form of herb I could grab from my tiny greenhouse along with my medicine, any books by a certain J.R.R. Tolkien, and a small dagger that actually fit in my hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

I ran back down into the cellar with the bag, Kili laughing behind me as he walked with the food slung over his shoulder. I put my hands out in a calming motion once I came near the Company, trying to reason with them so they would not try to kill what I did next. "Okay, so you know how I tend to tinker and make things that should not yet be physically possible?"

Nori chuckled fondly, gesturing around him at my Vortex Manipulator. "No, Lass, hadn't noticed."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I kind of made a metal… man. He doesn't really look like one, but he can do whatever a human can. He's not anything to worry about, but he's going to activate the portal for us. So please, don't attack him."

With that, I entered the forge, calling, "Robby, activate Wake Up Sequence 23!"

I grinned as he whirred to life, immediately coming to my side as I reentered the cellar. "What do you require, Madame?"

"When I give word, I require you to activate my Vortex Manipulator, and I expect your circuits can easily discern how to do so, Robby. Then, once I have gone, I require you to activate Destruction Sequence 12. I do not wish for anything of this house to remain besides rubble when you are through with this, but I do wish for you to do whatever a robot such as yourself desires once this is over. Do not deactivate or self destruct unless you wish to; am I understood?"

"Indeed, Madame."

I took my place beside the Company beneath the arch, grinning up at Bilbo who was simply staring at Robby in wonder like the rest of the Company.

"Magic?" Ori questioned in disbelief, but I shook my head, unable to help but grin.

"No. That, my friend, is science." With that, I turned back to my robot, giving him a wave farewell. "Robby?"

"I bid you safe travels, Madame."

I felt Bilbo grab a hold of me protectively as we became encased in a purple light, and I could not protest it as he knelt down, encasing me in his arms in an almost paternal way.

"It's fine, Mister Baggins. This is what's supposed to happen."

"Well pardon me for being a tad uncertain considering all that's happened."

With a blinding flash of light, we were gone.

* * *

**Don't forget to drop a review! :)**


End file.
